


Roleplaying

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-30
Updated: 2007-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's always playing a role.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roleplaying

"Hel _lo_ ," he said with his most charming smile.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Rodney rolling his eyes, but he still approached her, doing his peaceful explorer routine.

Later, when Rodney bitched about his flirting, John just grinned.

~~

He forced a smile to his face whenever he saw Rodney with Dr. Brown.

When Rodney had to leave because he had a date with her, John said, "Oh, of course, have fun," and slapped Rodney on the back.

~~

At night, when he was alone, John didn't smile. He only wished he could finally stop playing a role.


End file.
